blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ground Vehicles
New page for the BWMC that will list all known ground vehicle types.. Feel free to add 'Ground Vehicles' Ground vehicles, in relation to warfare, are mechanical systems that are designed to facilitate more effective execution of tactics, as well as add greater potential to the diversity in tactics of the enemy. This may take the form of rapid transportation and deployment of troops, the destruction of enemy fortifications, or as a means to quickly exploit holes in enemy lines. In any case, they are an integral part of modern warfare, and it is an absolute necessity to clearly establish their strengths, weaknesses, purposes, and application. 'Personnel/Supply Transport' Personnel transport is essential for both the maintenance of supply lines on the ground, and for the rapid movement and deployment of soldiers in order to quickly capture key areas. 'APCs' APCs, or armored personnel carriers are the core of mechanized infantry for a highly industrialized country. Capable of sustaining transport on rugged terrain, and attaining high speeds whilst also sometimes being able to serve a purpose in combat themselves. Having an effective balance in armor, firepower, and speed, they are effective as multipurpose vehicles, being able to hold the role of a scout, an IFV (more on those later), and a troop carrier. Given their flexibility, it is almost certain that they will find their place in conventional armies and strategies (deep battle, spearhead doctrine etc...) Please add more, this is just the start of this section 'Armor' Armor, one of the main staples of modern warfare, and a symbol of strength both militarily and industrially for many nations, armor has many uses. Not the least of these is acting as citadels among groups of other vehicles and infantry, and as a means of rapidly exploiting holes in enemy lines, while maintaining high protection and firepower. Typically, their power from a larger scale strategic viewpoint, is that of quick advancement on large open areas, carving out large portions of land for less well off units, such as infantry and supplies to travel. Over time however, despite their imposing stance on the battlefield, militaries through history have developed countless ways of contending with these armored vehicles by simple, and cheap technology. As a result, to maximize the survivability and use of armored vehicles, they should ALWAYS be accompanies by some form of mobile infantry, and artillery, as well as anti aircraft in order to contend with, and counter as many of these opposing strategies as possible. In addition, it must be noted that most armored vehicles do NOT function well in urban environments, and are easy targets for handheld anti tank weapons, and other compact weapons. 'Tanks' Though tanks can usually be divided into several subcategories (for the sake of my sleep) they are being generalized in a single category. More detail will be added soon! Tanks, often the core of any armored force, and above mentioned symbol of power, are both expensive, and vunerable vehicles. They are large targets, suitable for both artillery and aircraft to shoot at, and in combat have relatively little freedom in terms of withdrawal (as a result of being a prime target during battle). IN addition, during combat they have incredibly low capability to effectively survey the battlefield. Though new technolgy is constantly evolving to patch these gaps in capability, it must be known that if not used properly, armor can become severely hindered in combat, and industrially even a liability. On the other hand, when used correctly in proper battle doctrine, they pose an immense threat to enemy forces, of all types. They are capable of efficiently dislodging enemy fortifications, exploiting those holes along with air support and motorized infantry, and quickly encircling the enemy with a powerful, both in morale, and combat capability, vehicle. Their armor and speed makes them incredibly effective at breaking apart stationary enemy lines on an open battlefield. 'Tank Destroyers' Tank destroyers, as their name suggests, are vehicles specifically designed to counter the heavy armor of tanks. Typically these take two forms, heavy guns with high speed and low armor (a glass cannon) and heavy armor, heavy guns, and low speed (such as the tortoise). Suffer from many of the same issues as tanks, and are even less capable of combatting infantry, in the glass cannons case, as a result of armor, and in 'tortoises' lack of visibility. 'Self Propelled Artillery (SPG)' These are essentially the solution to one of the central problems of artillery as it is in modern war, mobility. Since their inception as a major weapon of battle, it has been an issue to transport them. Unwieldy, incapable of rugged terrain transport, and ultimately, incredibly slow. After the introduction of fast armored vehicles, and the ability to rapidly transport troops to the battlefield, the towed artillery piece, essentially became obsolete in many cases, except as a cheap siege weapon. The self propelled artillery type of vehicle, is a mesh of the benefits of mobility, and the utter destructiveness of well commanded heavy indirect fire. They are essentially the premier support unit for ground to ground combat in large open spaces (as is the case in topographical manueverability and efficiency for almost all armored vehicles). They are capable of continuing bombardment of enemy troops, without the process of slow deployment and setup. In addition, as opposed to regular towed artillery, they are capable of conducting coordinated, rapid retreat, giving the ability to save countless lives, as well as save the valueble resources that go into building any armored vehicle. 'Self Propelled Anti Aircraft (SPAA)' As is the necessity with all formerly stationary, yet essential weapons of war, mobility is an essentiality in development. Adding anti aircraft to above armored forces, is essentially completing the basic armored necessities of a mobile force, an ability to fight ground directly, and indirectly, as well as defend against any attempts to disrupt those efforts by air power. These take many forms, most notably standard guns, and Surface to Air Missiles (SAMs). 'Supplementary Vehicles' Supplementary may be defined in this case as vehicles that operate at extreme range of combat, while supporting allied front line armies, or those that are considered unconventional. 'Mobile Missile Launch Systems' Though in some cases, these take the form of armored vehicles by some stretch, their variety is simply to high to justify putting it in that category. Their purposes range from a supplementary artillery system, to long range strategic missile deployment units of high mobility. 'Electronic Warfare Vehicles' Though typically, this would be handled by aircraft, in cases where air superiority is not particularly available, EWAR vehicles are an effective way to disrupt enemy communications while maintaining mobility. Category:Mechanical Category:Military,